Drabble Series : The Lost Lily
by blxssxm
Summary: "Namjoon-ah, Lily hilang." -Hoseok #KimFamilySeries [NamSeok/Namjoon X Hoseok/top!Nam bottom!Seok]


NAMSEOK

Kim Namjoon Jung Hoseok

 _The Lost Lily_

 _"Hey_ _, sayang."_

"Namjoon, ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau akan menelpon pada jam ini."

 _"Aku merindukanmu."_

Tampak semburat merah tipis mulai muncul disekitar pipi Hoseok. Cibiran kesal terlontar dari mulutnya meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia senang mendengarnya. Ya, memang tidak biasanya Namjoon akan menelpon dijam-jam sibuk seperti ini. Kecuali ada sesuatu yang memang penting.

 _"Apa kau sedang merona sekarang?"_

"T-tentu saja tidak! Ada apa kau menelpon, Namjoon-ah?"

Terdengar suara kekehan dari seberang sana. Hoseok mendengus sebal kala membayangkan wajah menyebalkan Namjoon yang sedang tertawa.

 _"Ah, aku tidak bisa menjemput Lily hari ini karena ada keperluan yang tidak bisa aku tinggal. Apa kau bisa menjemputnya hari ini?"_

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan menjemputnya nanti. Kau akan lembur hari ini?"

 _"Sepertinya begitu. Aku harus pergi, sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Lily. I love you, ma chèrie."_

Hoseok tersenyum teduh kala mendengarnya. Mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintai sang suami sebelum menutup panggilannya. Melirik jam yang tergantung diruang tengah dan memutuskan untuk sedikit bersantai sebelum nantinya menjemput Lily disekolahnya. Dia masih memiliki satu jam lagi sebelum bersiap pergi. Menyalakan televisi guna sedikit meramaikan suasana rumah mereka karena memang hanya ada dia sendirian dirumah ini. Hoseok meletakkan bantal dipelukannya dengan mata yang tertuju pada televisi didepan sana, hingga tanpa terasa matanya terpejam dengan nafas yang teratur. Oh, kau tidur disaat yang tidak tepat nyonya Kim.

Sementara itu, Lily duduk dengan manis ditaman bermain yang ada disekolahnya. Masih ada beberapa anak yang menunggu jemputan dari keluarga mereka, jadi Lily tidak sendirian. Sudah cukup lama dia menunggu ayahnya datang, namun yang ditunggu belum juga menampakkan wujudnya. Merasa heran karena tidak biasanya sang ayah terlambat menjemputnya seperti ini.

"Hey Lily, ayahmu belum datang?"

Lily mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang barusan berbicara padanya, dan menemukan salah satu teman laki-lakinya berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Gadis kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Belum, mungkin daddy sedang dalam perjalanan. Kenapa kau belum pulang, Sammy?"

Pria kecil yang dipanggilnya Sammy itu mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Lily. Sammy atau Samuel Park adalah salah satu teman yang cukup dekat dengan Lily karena kepribadian mereka yang hampir sama, heboh dan selalu membawa keceriaan dimanapun mereka berada.

"Sama sepertimu, mungkin sebentar lagi datang."

Gadis kecil bersurai ikal itu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Setidaknya dia tidak akan bosan jika ada Sammy disini. Lily mengayunkan kakinya, sedikit kesal karena harus menunggu ayahnya yang tidak kunjung datang.

"Itu ayahku."

Sammy melompat turun dan segera berlari kearah sang ayah yang kini sudah berjongkok dengan tangan yang terbuka, siap menerima pelukan jagoannya.

"Bagaimana harimu disekolah, tuan muda Park?"

Laki-laki dewasa itu membawa Sammy kedalam gendongannya dan menatap sang anak yang saat ini bercerita mengenai harinya disekolah dengan sangat antusias.

"Oh dad, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada temanku."

Sammy meronta turun dari gendongan ayahnya dan kembali berlari menuju Lily yang masih terduduk disana memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Ini Lily Kim, dia salah satu teman dekatku disekolah."

Pria yang masih berbalut kemeja hitam dengan lengan yang digulungnya hingga ke siku itu berjongkok didepan Lily yang kini sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Selamat siang paman Park, aku Lily."

Lily membungkukkan badannya sopan pada ayah dari temannya itu. Sedangkan pria didepannya itu terkekeh karena perilaku Lily yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Hello gadis kecil, kau bisa memanggilku paman Jimin. Apa Lily masih menunggu jemputan, hm?"

Gadis kecil itu kembali mengangguk yang membuat poninya ikut bergoyang lucu.

"Ya, paman. Daddyku belum datang, padahal tidak biasanya daddy terlambat menjemputku."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau pulang bersama kami?"

Lily menoleh kearah Sammy dengan raut wajah bingungnya. Dia tertarik dengan ajakan temannya itu, tapi ibunya pernah berpesan untuk tidak mengiyakan ajakan orang asing. _Tapi Sammy bukan orang asing_ , pikirnya.

"Sammy benar, paman akan mengantarmu pulang setelah makan siang nanti."

Berpikir kembali sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan ajakan temannya itu. Lagipula sepertinya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. Jimin tersenyum dan menggandeng kedua bocah itu menuju mobilnya yang terparkir didepan sekolah.

Hoseok terjaga kala mendengar suara petir yang cukup keras diluar sana. Meregangkan tangannya keatas merasa pegal karena tertidur dalam posisi yang kurang nyaman. Dirinya melirik jam yang terpasang didinding dan tersentak kala menyadari bahwa dirinya terlambat untuk menjemput Lily, sangat terlambat malah. Bergegas bangkit untuk mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya sebelum berlari ke garasi untuk menghampiri mobilnya. Menaiki mobil dan bergegas menuju sekolah sang anak sambil terus menggerutu akan kebodohannya yang justru tertidur dengan sangat lelap. Rasa cemas menghinggapi hatinya melihat cuaca yang semakin gelap ditambah kilat dan suara petir yang meggelegar. Lily takut akan petir, dan dia justru membiarkan anaknya menunggu sendirian ditengah cuaca seperti ini disekolahnya.

Sesaat setelah sampai disekolah anaknya, Hoseok mendapati keadaan sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi. Bahkan gerbangnya pun sudah terkunci rapat. Mengedarkan pandangannya disekitar lingkungan sekolah berharap akan menemukan Lily disuatu tempat bersama guru atau staff sekolah lainnya namun nihil. Dia tidak melihat sang anak dimanapun. Hatinya mencelos kala membayangkan bahwa Lily diculik oleh orang asing. Tampak airmata menggenang dipelupuk mata indahnya kala otaknya terus memutar kemungkinan buruk yang menimpa Lily. Kembali masuk kedalam mobil dan meraih ponselnya. Menekan speed dial untuk menelpon suaminya dengan airmata yang mulai mengalir turun dipipinya.

 _"Ya sayang, ada apa? Aku sedang ada ra-"_

"Lily hilang, Namjoon-ah."

Tidak terdengar balasan apapun dari seberang sana selama beberapa saat. Dan airmata semakin deras mengalir keluar dari matanya.

 _"Apa? Kau pasti bercanda, Hosiki."_

"Tidak, aku serius. Aku tertidur saat menunggu waktu untuk menjemput Lily dan saat aku terbangun, sudah lewat satu jam dari waktu yang seharusnya. Aku bergegas menuju sekolah Lily tapi saat sampai aku tidak bisa menemukan Lily dimanapun. Ini salahku."

Hoseok terisak dengan menumpukan kepalanya pada gagang kemudi. Menyesali kebodohan yang dia lakukan hari ini. Terdengar suara Namjoon yang meminta maaf pada kliennya diseberang sana.

 _"Baiklah. Kau berada dimana sekarang, sayang?"_

"Aku masih berada disekolah Lily."

 _"Kembali kerumah. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dan kita bisa mencarinya bersama-sama sesaat aku sampai dirumah."_

Hoseok menganggukkan kepala dan mengakhiri panggilannya. Melajukan kendaraannya kembali kerumah sesuai titah sang suami, dengan airmata yang terus keluar dari kedua matanya.

Namjoon keluar dari mobilnya dengan sangat tergesa dan berlari masuk kedalam rumah hanya untuk menemukan Hoseok yang terduduk lemas disofa dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah sembabnya yang memerah karena terlalu lama menangis. Segera merengkuh tubuh kurus milik istrinya berusaha menenangkan Hoseok yang terus saja menyalahkan dirinya atas hilangnya Lily.

"Ini salahku Namjoon. Kalau saja aku tidak tertidur, mungkin Lily sudah berada disini sekarang. Aku bodoh sekali."

"Sstt- please don't cry, honey. Kita akan mencari Lily bersama-sama jadi berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, okay?"

Mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tegap sang suami tanpa menjawab apapun. Rasa cemas sungguh menguasai dirinya dan dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Namjoon membawa Hoseok untuk bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari rumah mereka, bersiap untuk mencari putri kecil mereka.

Namjoon membukakan pintu untuk Hoseok dan berjalan memutar hendak memasuki mobilnya sebelum matanya menangkap mobil yang kini terparkir tepat didepan rumahnya. Hoseok yang heran karena suaminya tidak kunjung memasuki mobil pun akhirnya keluar dan mengikuti arah pandang Namjoon.

Tak lama seorang pria bertubuh kekar keluar dari mobil tersebut diikuti dua anak kecil lainnya. Hoseok membulatkan mata saat dirinya mengenali salah satu dari dua bocah kecil itu. Dia segera berlari kearah mereka dan menarik bocah perempuan itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Lily my dear. Oh baby, mommy sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sayang."

Hoseok kembali meneteskan airmata lega karena telah menemukan sang anak. Sedangkan Lily yang tidak mengerti hanya membalas pelukan sang ibu dengan tidak kalah eratnya saat menyadari bahwa ibunya sedang menangis. Tidak, dia tidak suka ibunya menangis seperti ini.

"Mommy, jangan menangis. Maafkan Lily, Lily tidak suka melihatmu menangis."

Lily ikut meneteskan airmatanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan dileher sang ibu. Sementara Hoseok memberikan kecupan-kecupan disekitar wajah Lily sambil terus mengucapkan syukur didalam hatinya.

"What the- kau Park Jimin?"

Namjoon berjalan mendekati pria yang mengantar anaknya pulang itu dengan wajah tidak percayanya.

"Ya, ini aku Namjoon hyung. Lama tidak bertemu."

Jimin menampilkan seringaiannya dengan tangan yang terlipat didadanya. Namjoon tertawa dan menjitak kepala pria didepannya sebelum memeluk jimin, sahabatnya semasa sekolah menengah akhir dulu. Mendengar nama Jimin, Hoseok mendongakkan kepalanya dan berjalan menghampiri keduanya dengan Lily yang berada digendongannya.

"Jimin? Bagaimana bisa- maksudku, sejak kapan kau kembali ke Korea?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu hyung, maaf tidak mengabarkan kalian karena aku tidak tahu harus menghubungi kalian lewat apa."

Ya, Jimin adalah sahabat dekat Namjoon dan Hoseok semasa sekolah dulu. Mereka berteman dekat sampai akhirnya Jimin harus pergi keluar negeri untuk menyelesaikan studynya disana. Namun setelah Jimin pergi, mereka tidak lagi mendapat kabar apapun dari pria itu. Jadi hari ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka kembali bertemu.

"Jimin, sudah kubilang bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai. Kau ini sengaja ya?"

Ketiga pria dewasa itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang laki-laki bertubuh mungil lengkap dengan kulit pucatnya yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. Dia Min Yoongi, atau sekarang berubah menjadi Park Yoongi yang juga merupakan sahabat dekat dari Namjoon dan Hoseok semasa sekolah. Rupanya keempat sahabat itu kembali dipertemukan dengan cara yang tidak terduga.

"Yoongi hyung, kau masih bermulut pedas rupanya."

Yoongi melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Namjoon sebelum memberinya pelukan, begitu juga dengan Hoseok.

"Tunggu, bagaimana Lily bisa bersama dengan kalian?"

Hoseok menatap bingung pada Jimin dan juga Yoongi secara bergantian sambil tetap memeluk Lily dengan erat.

"Ah, itu. Lily adalah salah satu teman dekat putra kami. Kenalkan dirimu, jagoan."

Samuel maju beberapa langkah dan membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Aku Samuel Park. Paman dan Bibi bisa memanggilku Sammy."

Hoseok berjongkok didepan Sammy dan mengusak rambutnya pelan. Merasa gemas dengan tingkah berani dari bocah kecil itu.

"Tadi saat aku menjemput Sammy, ternyata dia sedang bersama Lily. Karena langit semakin gelap, aku dan Sammy memutuskan untuk membawa Lily bersama dan mengantarnya sesaat setelah makan siang."

Keduanya mengangguk paham akan penjelasan Jimin. Bersyukur karena yang membawa putri mereka merupakan sahabat dekat mereka semasa sekolah dulu.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengobrol didalam? mungkin akan terasa lebih nyaman."

Hoseok menatap pada Jimin dan Yoongi secara bergantian. Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu dan dia ingin mengobrol banyak dengan keduanya.

"Memang itu yang aku inginkan, tapi tuan besar Park ini memiliki pekerjaan lain yang menantinya. Mungkin kita akan melakukannya lain kali karena ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Hoseok."

Yoongi mendelik sebal kearah suaminya yang hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Dia mengerti bahwa Yoongi pasti masih merasa kesal karena dirinya yang harus kembali kekantor untuk lembur. Dia hampir saja akan merayu sang istri jika saja Yoongi tidak melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Jimin. Lagi, Namjoon dan Hoseok hanya bisa tertawa melihat hal yang memang sedari dulu tidak pernah berubah diantara Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu, ucapkan terimakasih pada paman dan bibi, Lily."

Hoseok menurunkan Lily dari gendongannya. Sedangkan Lily berjalan menuju Yoongi yang sudah berjongkok dihadapannya dengan senyuman manis terlukis diwajahnya. Gadis kecil itu mengucapkan terimakasih dan mendaratkan kecupan dipipi Yoongi, begitu pula dengan Jimin. Selanjutnya, Lily berjalan menuju Samuel yang masih berdiam diri memperhatikan.

"Sammy, terimakasih telah mengajakku pulang bersama hari ini. Ayo kita bermain lagi dilain waktu."

Lily mendaratkan kecupan dipipi Samuel dan segera berlari untuk bersembunyi dibalik kaki jenjang milik sang ayah. Sementara Sammy, wajahnya dihiasi rona tipis namun masih mempertahankan wajah tenangnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa yang mengundang tawa dari keempat orang dewasa itu.

"Kami harus pulang hyung. Mari berkumpul kembali saat ada kesempatan."

Dan dengan itu, keluarga Park pun kembali ke kediaman mereka menyisakan keluarga Kim yang masih berada dihalaman rumah mereka. Namjoon membawa Lily dalam gendongannya dan menggandeng Hoseok masuk kedalam rumah. Banyak sekali kejadian tak terduga yang terjadi hari ini. Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap bersyukur karena Lily tidak hilang dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Dalam hati, Namjoon dan Hoseok berjanji untuk tidak membiarkan kejadian seperti siang tadi terulang. Karena Lily adalah harta paling berharga milik mereka dan mereka rela melakukan apapun untuk melindungi putri kecil mereka itu.

 _End_


End file.
